nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Modern Philosopher's Tour
So where are the economics professors? KunarianTALK 21:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You patronizing Marxism? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:53, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Always :o KunarianTALK 22:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Most of the red links are conservative or liberal-conservative philosophers and what not. We just don't have the pages yet :p Miroslav Znalic 23:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You could use Peter Kojdova as one of the linguistics professors. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for directing him towards me! Miroslav Znalic 02:53, June 17, 2015 (UTC) On the theology section Nice work, on both this section and the whole page. I appreciate you using Nattar to talk about Kierkegaard; I think that makes sense. I wonder though (not a criticism, just a discussion point) if Catholicism is somewhat incompatible with existentialism? It seems most existentialists are atheist, Protestant, or (interestingly) Eastern Orthodox. I do have a (slight) criticism, in that the topics seem more like 'philosophy of religion' than 'theology.' I guess it's hard to do otherwise, because theology seems useless and irrelevant to the irreligious, but maybe you could get round that problem by debating the way a particular topic (e.g. scholasticism, Augustinian original sin) has influenced Western history and culture, and whether that influence is positive and negative. (I suspect everyone would gang up against the Catholics for both of those. :P) Also, a debate on 'death of God' theology (atheology?) could be interesting. Just some ideas for 2017. ;) --Semyon 14:05, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I think people find Catholicism incompatible with existentialism because they don't try hard enough (slightly joking). There is a real intersting read of Kierkegaard, near the end of his life, as possibly converting or proclaiming himself to be something of a Catholic. Then again this could just be reading into his works, but nevertheless, a lot of the "death of God" theologians (Zikek and Levinas come to mind) interpret the pagan aspects of Catholicism as proto-existentialist. Also is not 'death of God' theology to you the theology of God for atheists? It is mainly why theological debates have shifted away from the traditional topics of original sin towards different aspects of the possibilities of God's existence. This part is more an opinion, but the MPT will definitely include those ideas in the 2017 tour :P Miroslav Znalic 16:32, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I think you have a point when you say Catholics have to try quite hard to be existentialists (or to adhere to any kind of -ism, really, without ceasing to be good Catholics :P). Personally, I think existentialism is (or at least can be) a very individualistic philosophy, which couples much better with Protestantism. I find it highly interesting. I haven't read much of Kierkegaard, just an anthology that I found for free online, but a few sentences sent shivers down my spine. :Death of God theology could mean the following: 1) orthodox Christianity. God the Son 'was crucified, died and was buried. He descended to the dead.' 2) the (in my view insane) belief that God existed up until ca. 33 AD, then literally died and no longer exists. 3) a synonym for 'Christian atheism', generally liberal Protestants who want to retain the aspects of Christianity they find valuable but discard those they can't swallow intellectually. Zizek presumably falls into the third category, but I'm afraid I don't know much about him. --Semyon 19:01, June 3, 2016 (UTC)